


26 - please stay (i need you)

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Jongin just wants Sehun to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is angsty, but it's not the bad kind of angsty, okay? if you're wondering what kind of au it is, it's some insider kind of thing between jun & me. we got to know each other through tumblr rping - as dreamgod!kai and genie!sehun, and ever since we've bonded through sekai. writing this drabble definitely brought the feels back ;u;

“Jongin!” Sehun calls out and rushes over to the person lying on the ground. He has heard Jongin’s whimper, most likely an inaudible whisper, but that is enough for the genie to come back from wherever he is to take care of the one he shares a _bond_ with.  
  
The bond is akin to a marriage, translated into a mortal human’s terms. That’s what is closest to the bond between a genie and another person - be it another genie, another immortal or a human even - and yet, it is _so_ much more. While sometimes people develop an intuition for their significant other in any kind of relationship over time, the bond makes the genie receptible towards his significant other immediately.  
  
When being close, Sehun can feel what Jongin is feeling, sometimes he can even read Jongin’s mind. Physical distance between them will weaken that bond, but Sehun still knows if Jongin is doing well or not, and right now, Jongin isn’t.  
  
“Hey, Jongin, Nini,” he whispers, unsure what to do with Jongin who is curled up into a ball on the ground, whimpering and holding his ankle. Jongin looks up at him with glossy eyes and in that moment Sehun feels sorry for not being there and watch over Jongin. A genie is not equivalent to a guardian angel, but being bonded means there’s a responsibility to watch over each other and take care of each other, and yet, Sehun has left once again to see the world and to help anyone in need but Jongin. Not, because he doesn’t want to support Jongin, but because he knows Jongin does well without him - usually, that is.  
  
“Sehun,” Jongin mumbles, his smile growing wider, although it is a strained one, most likely due to the pain in his ankle. “You’re back.”  
  
“I’m back,” Sehun whispers, his hands already working on unclasping Jongin’s iron grip from his leg.  
  
“Let me,” Sehun mumbles and Jongin nods, eyes closing, body relaxing. Sehun sighs softly and leans down, closer to inspect the injury. Jongin’s ankle looks swollen and a lot worse than it should be from a regular fall. It’s more likely that Jongin has been practicing without many breaks to satisfy the perfectionist side of him, a thing that Sehun would protect him from if he was here.  
  
“You should take more breaks,” Sehun whispers and leans his face closer, giving little pecks and kisses. He can feel Jongin shudder at the sensation of soft, warm lips ghosting over his skin and chuckles. Surely, he could use his hands to heal Jongin’s injury like any other genie would, but Sehun isn’t just any other genie - he is Jongin’s lover.  
  
“I tried to,” Jongin replies quietly. He is sitting up slowly, but keeps his ankle still as Sehun is still treating it, mostly because he feels sorry, not because he hasn’t finished it yet. The kisses he is peppering all over Jongin’s ankles now are apologetic ones.  
  
“But?” Sehun prompts, a murmur against Jongin’s skin.  
  
“I couldn’t stop. There’s two things I love, Sehun. It’s dancing and you. And because I missed you so much I had to keep on dancing to distract myself.”  
  
Sehun stops the ministrations and sits up slowly, a frown on his face despite how sorry he feels. If there are two things Sehun loves, then it is Jongin and his job, that is to help the good people with making their dreams come true. It is the most fulfilling for him to see that he is needed, be it as a guardian or a friend. That is why he can’t just be idle and sit at home, waiting for Jongin to come back home from work. He needs to go outside and find those people with good hearts that just never had the luck to meet a genie or another friendly immortal to give them the right push. And yet, despite Seoul being a metropole of ten millions of people, Sehun has had a hard time to find those he truly wants to help, thus his traveling to other places, further away from his and Jongin’s residence.  
  
“It’s only been a month,” Sehun says.  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry for calling you back so early,” Jongin says quietly. It’s hard to admit to his feelings, but they’ve fought enough for him to know that it’s best to tell the truth. Sehun might know how he feels, but without words, there is no validation to Sehun’s gut feelings.  
  
“I know I shouldn’t do that but I just… I can’t be away from you for too long. Can’t you just stay with me? No going away for longer than a day, Sehun. Just an hour apart from you is giving me a hard time,” he admits, eyes not straying from Sehun’s. “I need you, Sehun. More than ever. If I need you more than everyone else in this world altogether, will you then stay with me?”  
  
There is only one way to reply to that question. Sehun doesn’t hesitate to say it.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun has promised not to leave for more than a day after that. Jongin’s words are sincere - Jongin really, really wants and needs him around. There is no day Jongin doesn’t ask for a hug or a quick kiss, as if that was a way to recharge all the energy needed to live for another day. It’s a silly thing, but Jongin always beams at him afterwards in a way that makes it hard for Sehun to mock the other. He has gone too soft, he thinks, unable to tease Jongin as much as he did in the beginning, when he was simply a genie with too much free time and boredom and Jongin his poor, immortal best friend.  
  
At times, the urge to leave their apartment all on his own and wander around, maybe even teleporting to a space far, far away in search for someone who might need him more still arises. Whenever that happens, Sehun thinks about Jongin and forces up the memory of his lover asking for him to stay to keep that feeling short and fleeting. No matter what, it’s still Jongin who needs him the most, even if his curiosity and thirst for adventure tries to convince him of the opposite.  
  
“Sehunnie, Sehun!” Jongin screams, pulling the genie out of his reverie.  
  
“Yes?” Sehun shouts back and hurries into the bathroom, his face paling at the mess in front of his eyes. Jongin has tried to bath their cat _again_ , and of course it never goes well. Prince Baek is currently hissing and glaring at Jongin whose shirt is full of holes, his arms full of scratches. There’s soapy water everywhere, too, more on the floor than in the bath tub, he would say.  
  
“I need your help,” Jongin says and Prince Baek only hisses louder. Sehun is not too sure if he really wants to offer his aid today - it’s best to stay away from aggressive felines after all.  
  
If this goes on, he thinks, one day he might want to retire from being a genie.


End file.
